Snow Day
by unicorn1982
Summary: A snow storm puts Kagome and Inuyasha in a cave. Kagome comes down sick. This brings up how Inuyasha's mother died. It also brings them closer to gether.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story. So let me know what you think. Be honest please

Snow Day

By Unicorn1982

POV Kagome

Chapter 1

BEEP BEEP BEEP 

What's that noise?

I open my eyes.

Why I'm in my room? That's right Inuyasha let me come home for a big test. He didn't even put up a fight about. That so not like him to just let me go and he even helped me bring everything back. What am I doing I don't have time to waste thinking about that right know. The test is today and I've got to get up and study.

I sit down at my desk and pick up my math book.

Let see where did I leave off. The square of the hypotenuse equals the sum of. I don't get a thing and the test is in 3 hours.

I sigh has I look out the window.

The whole ground is white. It snowed; it's so pretty. I wonder how much there is.

"Kagome the radio said school is canceled for today and maybe the next 2 days. There's 1ft. of the ground and more is falling. They expect up to 3ft. by tonight. Why don't you come down and have some breakfast."

3ft.! That means I have more time to study for my test. This is great I will have all the time I need now. Wait Inuyasha is coming to get me tomorrow. I know I can go back there and let him know the school is closed for the day. Then I can come back here and study all I want. Wait what if they have snow over there too. I should take them some warm clothes and lots of food so they don't have to go looking for some.

"Coming Mom. Can you make me so eggs while I pack some things the take the gang? Do we have any extra blanks and pillows? Do you think Sota will mind if I take some of his clothes to Shippo to wear? Can take some of Grandpa's to Miroku? I can give Sango some of my clothes to wear."

"I don't think they will have a problem with that. I faxed I think you should take some these that I picked up for the store. They should fit the nice older lady you talk about.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So what do you think so far? I know it's not very long. But I'm having writer's block in chapters 2 and 3. I hope to have the next chapter up soon. By for now.


	2. Chapter 2

Snow day

Chapter 2

"Wow! Inuyasha look out side, there's snow everywhere."

"I know Shippo. That's why I let Kagome go home. I could smell the storm coming and knew it was going to be a bad one. She gets sick so easy. It was easier to just let her go then to go out in all this to look for shards. This way the snow will be gone by the time she gets back, plus the snow would just slow the rest of you down. I'm going to go tell Kagome to stay home for a few days. I'll go get her when this all melts off. On the way back I'll being some firewood so we don't run out. We have enough food so we don't have to worry about that. Ok I'm going now so no going outside unless you have to. Got it."

He said then ran out the door and into the snow.

"Boy if I didn't know any better. I say Inuyasha was worried about us. Ether that or he hates the snow and is using us as a reason to not go out in it."

Myoga comes out of Kirara fur.

"Don't worry Shippo. The Master is just concerned about all of you coming done sick like his mother did. She died form sickens she got form going out into the snow to Fine Lord Inuyasha. He went out to try to hunt and find food for himself. He went to far the palace and became lost in a snowstorm. When he did not return Lady Izayoi became worried. She asked for help to find her son but they all laughed at her. No one wanted to go look for her half-breed son. They all thought she would be better off without him. She could find a good husband and have a human child to care for. Since no one would help she went on her own. She found the lord about 2 miles from the place. He was fine, because of his half demon could handle the cold and wind. Lady Izayoi was another matter. She came down with a terrible cold. There was nothing they could do for her. They told Lord Inuyasha it was his entire fault for going out and getting lost. When she past away she left everything to the lord. They give it all to him since he had touch it all. They said it was no good now that a half-breed had touched it. They said it was not worth the stuff it was made out of. They throw him and everything out into the woods. I know the Lord took it all since it belonged to him now. But what he did with it I can not say. The only place I can think of where he might have put it is where he spent most of his youth."

"That is such a sad story Myoga. But if he has all those thing, why has he not brought some of it here?" Sango said with a sad look on her face.

"It problem has something to do with what everyone said to him when he was a boy. He problem deep down still thinks that no one would want it after he has touched it." Miroku said shaking his head. " Even though we have treated him with kinds. He still must think he's worthless. I bet even Kagome doesn't know about his hiding place."


	3. Chapter 3

Snow Day

Chapter 3

"Ok, it's all in the wall. Now I just have to get it up to the top and Kaede's house for everyone. Wow that's a lot of stuff to back up to the top of the well. Howell to late to take it all back now so might as well got started." She has to take 4 trips to get it all to the top. "Now I'm tried, but looking around it was worth it. There's as much snow here as there is back home. These guys are going to need all this food I packed and the warm clothes too.

She sees Inuyasha coming her way.

"What are you doing here Kagome? You should be at home taking a test right now not here. You said it was a hard test and would take the hole day to get done." Big scow comes across his face. _**Man she shouldn't be here. Wow that's a lot of stuff she has with her. It must have taken a while to get it all here. Plus to fact it looks really heavy I hope she didn't hurt herself.**_

"There's a foot and a half of snow back in my time. So they canceled the school today and maybe for the next 2 days if it doesn't stop soon. I was coming to tell you and to bring you guys some stuff to help you get throw this snowstorm. Theses lots for food and I packed clothes for everyone to help fight off the chill."

_**Why dose she always think of others before herself. It reminds me of my mother. **_"Ok, fine I'll help you pack all these to Kaede's. Then you're going back to your time and are going to stay there where it warm. I'll come and get you when it's warm enough to go find shards again." _**Why is she facing away from me? Is she even listening to me?**_ "Kagome are you even listening to me? What are you looking at?

"Inuyasha there's a shard north of us. It's not far form us we should go get it first before it moves and we lose it. What do you say?"

They traveled north for a while. Kagome becomes bored and starts talking. "I love the snow. It makes everything look so nice and peaceful."

"Will I don't it just to cold and you can't hide very well in it." _**Plus you can get lost in it and not be able to find you why back. Then people who should be out in it come liking for you.**_ He remembers his mother coming to look for him in a bad snowstorm when he was small. They finally came to a body of some one. It looked like the man died from the cold and snow. The shard was in his right hand.

"Well that was allot easier then I expected it to be. He must have just got to cold to move and sat down to rest. Then never got back up again. Looks like he wasn't ready for the bad weather. Speaking of bad weather it starting to snow again. We better head back to the village. Why don't you get on my back Kagome? That why we get back faster and out of these falling snow." No answer. "Kagome did you hear me?" He looks to see why she didn't say anything back to him. "KAGOME!!!" All Inuyasha sees is Kagome fainting in the snow the same way his mother did. "OH NO! Why didn't you tell me you were cold?" He reaches out and pick her up. "She as cold as ice. I've got to get her some place warm. But where am I going to find a place out here? Wait the cave is just 3 miles from here. Kagome I just need you to hang in there till we get to the cave ok." The cave is to the east of them. He picks her up and runs the fastest he has in his life and gets there in record time. He put her down and the pillows, then start a fire to warm up the cave. Next he gets the blanks out of the bag and covers Kagome up. After that he get settled down for the long night that is to come. All the while thinking about his mother. _**This is the same way mother died. I hope Kagome can get throw this. Maybe the remedies from her time will help. **_He wakes to the sound of moving a few hours later. Her color is starting to come back to her face. He reaches out to feel her hand and sighs with relieve. Her body is warming up. Then she starts to cough.

"Inuyasha" Cough "I feel so cold. I think a have a fever. Can you get me the medicn box? There should be something in there that will help brake the fever. It in the red bottle, good hand it to me. I need to drink some. It will make me very tired so don't worry, Ok." She takes a big drink and lays back down to get some rest. He comes and lays next her when she falls asleep and dose the same.


	4. Chapter 4

Snow day

Chapter 4

Well here it is. Read it and give me so feedback. Please. 

Thanks Unicorn1982

The snow is still falling in the morning. There is 2 new feet of snow one the ground. "Well it's a good thing she packet so much stuff. Looks like we'll be needing it to get throw this. The storm smells like it will get worse before it gets better." He walks over and feels Kagome's head for a fever. She wakes and looks up at him. "Sorry, did I wake you up?"

She smiles. "No, where are we?" She looks around the cave. There is a fire in the middle of the room. Be on that there is a cave full of all kinds of treasure. From furniture, to vases, to silk rolls of all colors and designs. Kimonos that look more like paintings then cloth. On one the tables in the corners is jewel boxes over flowing with hairpins. Jade combs; diamond clips and gold chains. There is so much that the firelight makes the room sparkle. "Where are we? What is all these stuff and where did it all come from? There's enough stuff here to fill a small Place. Is it all your?"

"This is the cave I lived in most of my life. Yes its all mine. It oust too belong to my mother. When she passed away from a bad cold it became mine.

_Flashback_

_Inuyasha's mother lying on the bedroll, coughing. They were trapped in a cave with the snow half way up the entrance. She has a high fever and the wood is running low. "Mother, what are we going to do?"_

"_Don't worry Inuyasha. Help will come soon. Do we have enough food to make it till the morning?"_

"_Yes but without wood there is no way to cook it. Plus the remedies are running low too. IF you want I could go out and get you some more."_

"_NO I don't want you going out there. You may get lost out there again and I don't think I would be able to find you this time." She said with a sad smile on her face._

_End Flashback_

"I'll make you some roman. There still a lot of snow and there is more falling. So we're not leaving till you feel better. Plus the storm is getting worse. It maybe awhile tell we can leave. That at lest will give you time to get better. Here the roman is done so eat it all."

She was still looking around when he hands it to her. She smiles at him and tries to eat. "I didn't know you knew how to cook ramen. I guess I don't need to male it for you any more. I'm full would you like the rest?" She hands it back to him. "What are you going to do with all this stuff? Why haven't you sold some of it? You could have a nice life with it. That is as long as Miroku don't find it"

No one wanted it. They said a half-breed tainted it. So I put it all in here. I don't know what to do with it. But if you want you can have a piece. If you feel up to it after you get some more rest. I'll bring some of it over to you to look at. Then you can pick one and I'll put it in your pack." He said as they both looked around. He looked back at Kagome to she her fell asleep. _**Wow, she looks so tried. I wound what made her so tried? I hope she has enough strength to get well. I don't want her to die like mother did.**_ He reaches over and fells her head again. The fever is hotter._** She getting worse and so is the snow. I can't risk taking her out in it to get her home it might kill her. I just have to take care of her**_. "Don't worry Kagome I'll find a way to make you better some how."

END OF CHAPTER 4

Well I hope you like this one. I've been trying to make the chapters long. Just in case I didn't say the disclaimer. I'll say it now.

**I DON'T OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.**

But the idea of the story is my own. Thanks

Thank you to all those that gave feed back.

See you next chapter.


End file.
